Summary of work: The Data Management Services Section (DMSS) is responsible for documenting and managing research data collected by intramural scientists. DMSS provides assistance in constructing databases that facilitate data analyses. DMSS also assists investigators in establishing reliable data entry procedures, set-ups for statistical software, and ready access to stored data archives. In particular, this Section is responsible for the management of the scientific database for the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging (BLSA), the BLSA administrative database and software library, and the maintenance of the BLSA pages on the world-wide-web. BLSA services include authoring of documentation and software to handle data acquisition, storage, maintenance, retrieval, reporting, and analysis.